


thanks for participation

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Consensual Violence, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Muzzle Kink, Oral Sex, Petplay, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he had a tail it would be wagging, he thinks, and that thought makes him chuckle against Tanaka’s underwear. In return, Tanaka pushes his hips forwards slightly, letting out a long breath that goes straight to Souda’s dick. He hates that, it makes his stomach churn, thinking about how Tanaka can make him so squirmy and shaky with one little breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thanks for participation

**Author's Note:**

> there is so little soudagundam it makes me sad. wtf theres like a million of you on tumblr...i feel bad cause this is so darn short!  
> 
> 
> [art by my friend catterfly here!](http://cattersmut.tumblr.com/post/56597027860/sometimes-my-friends-write-good-nsfw-fic-sdr2)

The floor is soft but the carpeting has been digging into Souda’s knees and the leash Tanaka has him attached to is yanking the collar and leaving red indentations from the leather. All he can see is dark purple and his hands are folded in his lap and he sits still because Tanaka told him to. He has been sitting still for twenty minutes, probably. His knees are cramping and Souda is regretting choosing this position to sit in. Tanaka’s hand runs through his hair and ‘good dog’ and ‘good boy’ floats all around, bouncing around his skull.

A sound rings out (Tanaka clears his throat) in the silence of breath and the clinking together of metal bits on his collar and leash. Souda feels Tanaka stand up, fingers still linked in his pink hair (that needs to be dyed again, the roots are showing already), and squats in front of him, kissing his forehead and whispering that he is doing so well, so very well. Souda opens his mouth when Tanaka runs his thumbs across his cheek and tells him “I can’t hold still anymore.” His legs are shaking with the effort of keeping the position and he has an itch to move. He’s feeling very panicked all of a sudden , but Tanaka tugs him up by his collar and pecks kisses twice and tells him that he did well.

What he did was cruel, and in the heat of the moment Souda intends not to let him get away with it. He pushes Tanaka against his own bedroom wall and seizes the opportunity to kiss up his neck and nibble and nip since he doesn’t have his scarf to protect him. He tries to tug Souda away with the leash but he’s caught off guard and Souda pushes his hands down, biting harder, drawing blood. Tanaka regains his composure quicker than Souda gives him credit for and shoves him back on his knees, snarling and tugging too tightly on Souda’s hair. He whimpers because that actually hurts a lot and tries to rip Tanaka’s hands away. The way he’s sitting prevents him from getting the upper hand.

“Is this alright?” he asks and Souda nods, giving a nervous grin to reassure him. He tries to listen because that’s all he had at this point, and the clicking of metal together that isn’t around his neck gets his heart racing. Tanaka’s pants unzip and Souda gravitates towards his crotch. If he had a tail it would be wagging, he thinks, and that thought makes him chuckle against Tanaka’s underwear. In return, Tanaka pushes his hips forwards slightly, letting out a long breath that goes straight to Souda’s dick. He hates that, it makes his stomach churn, thinking about how Tanaka can make him so squirmy and shaky with one little breath. He pulls back and whines, looking up because he knows where Gundam stands compared to him on his knees. (And he ought to at this point, he thinks. They’ve done this enough for him to by all means.) He hears Tanaka’s black jeans drop (He hates those jeans. Fuck those jeans. How DARE they hug Tanaka’s hips so well?) and the underwear go not long after. He takes Tanaka’s cock in his mouth, and just to be a prude, he bobs his head once with his teeth still out.

Tanaka hisses and brings his hand down to grab Souda by the collar, yanking him away harshly. Souda whispers “animal abuse” teasingly, just to piss him off, and he feels a boot connect with his stomach. His dick presses uncomfortably against his underwear at this point and he flashes his teeth, growling at Tanaka to provoke him again. It works, and Tanaka pushes his cheek into the carpeting with one shoe. Tanaka fixes his clothing situation by the sounds of things, fastening his belt. The carpet is going to leave marks but he doesn’t care anymore because when he tries to reach out for something familiar, a boot comes down and crushes his hand just enough to leave a stinging, continuous pain. He curls his fingers back and retracts his arm, grinning wickedly. He hears Tanaka rummaging through his dresser, then through the various chests and trunks he has for animal care.

“Aha,” Tanaka says, and he can hear the smugness in his voice and just for good measure, Souda snarls. Tanaka’s hand lifts him up and his hands are bound behind his back by what feels like a leash. Tanaka stuffs something into his mouth (he can’t tell what, but it’s tasteless and something soft) and fastens a muzzle around Souda’s head, tugging him up and then against his bed. Tanaka wastes no time tugging Souda’s uniform trousers down and then his underwear, taking his dick in one hand and running his fingernails too-gently down Souda’s sides and stomach, making him squirm. His hand moves quickly and Souda groans around the thing in his mouth, bucking his hips with Tanaka’s erratic pace. He comes quickly, as he always does when they do this, and Tanaka chuckles darkly.

“Are you going to be good so I can release you?” he jokingly asks, and Souda nods his head, too defeated to even protest or bring a fist up to say Fuck you, Tanaka and punch him hard in the gut.

Tanaka deftly removes the muzzle and the gag from his mouth and Souda spits a little, trying to get used to his mouth being vacant again. He sits up while Tanaka undoes his wrists but stops him before he can get to the collar, shaking his head. He undoes the blindfold by himself and, like always, indignantly pulls his trousers up and walks out of the room, thanking Tanaka for his participation with red ears.


End file.
